Happy Birthday, BlackDragon41
by QueenCelina33
Summary: It's BlackDragon41's birthday, and she's been so busy lately, she's nearly forgotten. However, a visit from a knight and Lady Golem from Creatoria leads BlackDragon to see a good friend in person for the first time, and a birthday to remember. This is a gift for my good friend, BlackDragon41, for her 24th birthday. Hope you like it, BD. Posting it a day early so as not to forget.


**_**Author's Note: Hi, guys. Sorry for not being active on here. I've been very busy on Deviantart, Tumblr, and with this year of high school. Summer is coming up, so I should be able to get more done. :3**_**

 ** _ **So, as a lot of you know, BlackDragon41 is a very good friend of mine. Today is her birthday, so I wanted to write her a little story. BD, I hope you have a good birthday and I hope things get netter for you at home. Enjoy this little story, and Happy Birthday.**_**

 ** _ **P.S. I gave your Minecraft character in this one a Minecraftian sorta name: Shana "BlackDragon" Blackwood**_**

 ** **Happy Birthday, BlackDragon41****

The sung hung high in the sky as a few clouds drifted back and forth on the shifting breeze. The tree of the large trees in the nearby forest trembled and fluttered. The snorting of pigs and bleating of sheep filled the air as they wandered around. Tulips, daisies, and poppies dotted the grass and flowed in the wind. Deep in the forest, a wood and cobblestone house sat, the sunlight shining through the windows, a few torches that hung on the walls outside the doors burned out, their light no longer needed with the sun. A few crops of wheat and vegetables sat in a small fenced in area, the water around them shining brightly.

A young Minecraftian sat in a small room inside the house, a book in one hand, and pen in the other. She scribbled away in her book, ink on the pages forming a picture. The woman had light skin, brown hair with tan colored streaks, blue eyes, and a beautiful face. She wore a cyan shirt, a violet skirt with matching pants, and a pair of gray boots. Her dual diamond swords were in the sheathes on her back. The woman was known as Shana Blackwood, also called BlackDragon41 by her friends. She was a writer who was famous around this part of the land for her wonderfully written stories. Shana's stories held great detail, wonderful and lifelike characters, and stories that the reader could get lost in. BlackDragon was loved by many, and she was a good person.

The young woman scribbled a bit more in her book, adding the finishing touches to a picture of a dragon species she had created. She smiled and sighed in satisfaction. "There," she said to herself. "That's enough for now." She then put the book down on the table and slipped her quill into her inventory. She had been hit by writer's block and some other things that had kept her a bit busy from her writing. Though she thought of those issues as excuses, things happened. Blackdragon looked out the window near the wooden chair that she sat in. The sun was high in the sky, the leaves swaying slightly and the shadows on the ground moving in fluid motions. The motions seemed to soothe her slightly tensed mood. She honestly felt like she could take a nap right there in the chair. Shana closed her eyes and adjusted her posture...

 _Knock, knock_

The writer's eyes opened at the sound of a knock at her doors. She stood up and dusted off her shirt, before turning on her heels and walking to the spruce doors. Outside her door stood a young man, about 17 or 18 years old. He had blonde hair with red streaks, red eyes, and fair skin framed by streaks of Redstone. He wore an Iron chest plate with an emblem, black and yellow gloves, blue jeans, black boots, and a red and black striped shirt. He looked at the slightly shorter Minecraftian and smiled. Blackdragon looked at him with her baby blue eyes. "Can I help you, sir?"

The man shifted slightly. "You are Ms. Shana Blackwood, correct?"

A nod was given. "Yes."

The young man pulled out a small folded up paper from his pocket and handed it to the woman. On it was written, "BlackDragon41" in Emerald green ink. The handwriting was very neat and it looked familiar. BlackDragon looked at the paper, then at the man. "Who is this from?"

He smiled and said, "My queen of Creatoria, M'Lady."

Creatoria. That set off a bell in her mind, so Shana unfolded the note and read the inside.

 _"Dear BD,_

 _You are coordinately invited to the kingdom of Creatoria for a party in your honor, to celebrate your birthday. My young guard Matthew and my Lady Golem Irona will be willing to bring you to the castle. I hope you can come._

 _-Celania Rose-Coal, or QueenCelina33"_

BlackDragon looked back up at the knight after reading the note. Celina. How long it had been since she had talked to her... She had been busy, and the queen always say that she understood that she couldn't control some things. The woman looked at the man again, realizing who he was, recognizing the description of a certain guard and matching it to him. "Matthew?"

Said sentinel bowed his head and said, "At your service, Lady Shana."

"Wait... Celina said Irona would be here too. Where-" A creaking came from her side, and she turned to see a tall Iron being. Her bronze hair, red eyes, silvery skin, and gray dress with vines adorning it was all too familiar. "Irona?" The golem nodded and gave a soft wave. She was much taller than BD had actually thought, but her smile held a certain gentleness to it.

"Lady Irona was doing a quick scouting of the area around the path and your home, just to make sure we weren't being followed and that there were no mobs about. Creepers can be quiet and dangerous creatures. We just wanted to keep you safe." Matthew watched the woman look back at him. He gestured to her. "We have a horse ready for you. We'll take you to Creatoria... if you have the time and would like to visit."

The writer looked into Matthew's red eyes and smiled. "Of course! I would love to visit Creatoria!"

A smile was sent her way as he replied, "Alright! Well, we should probably get going, then. We don't want to keep Queen Celina waiting for your arrival." He began to walk away from the house, Irona following behind. He turned and gestured a hand to the human. "Well, c'mon!"

BlackDragon followed excitedly, her footsteps in the grass being heard as she walked behind the golem and the knight. She didn't know exactly what Celina had in store for her, but one thing was for certain: this was going to be a time to remember.

* * *

The sounds of horseshoes clopping on gravel rang through the air as the black and white horse walked into the small kingdom in the woods. BalckDragon kept her hands on the saddle as Matthew gave a light tug on the reins, telling the mare to slow her pace. A whinny came as a response. The young woman's bright blue orbs darted around as they came out from under the leaves of the trees in the forest. There were quite a few nice houses that towered above her head, some going as high as three stories. Brick houses, wooden homes, and even houses made of caved blocks of stone stood proudly on the edges of the gravel streets. Glowstone blocks hung from fence posts that were stacked a few blocks taller than she was. Poppies and dandelions were scattered on the ground, swaying away with the soft green grass. A few people stood at their doorsteps and chatted, turning to look at her and the sentinel on the equine's back.

The young knight looked over his shoulder at the writer. He let a small grin slide across his face when he saw her gawking at everything. "We're almost to the castle, Lady Shana. Just a few more minutes." He turned his head back to his front, red eyes looking to make sure nobody was in the way and to make sure he was heading in the right direction. He could see the sun slowly falling down under the horizon, the skies turning to shades of red, orange, yellow, purple and violet.

BlackDragon couldn't help but let her gaze shift wildly to every little detail of the kingdom. Celina and her husband Cenlar had built this place from the ground up? From a small bunch of Stone Bricks to a castle and kingdom in the middle of a forest? The Minecraftian never thought she would actually come to this place for a while, but here she was, riding with Matthew, feeling the wind flowing through her hair as she drew closer and closer to the castle. Blue eyes moved to the sights in front of her, her eyes landing on a large Stone Brick structure. BlackDragon audibly gasped at the sight in front of her.

The castle of the Creatorian nobles stood tall across the large river, red and yellow flags hanging from the roofs. There were flowers that complimented the stained glass windows of vivid colors, bright light from Glowstone and torches shining from the inside. The chattering of people and shuffling of footsteps could be heard from inside. The smells of freshly cooked meats drifted into her nose, making her smile and hum in delight.

Matthew looked over his shoulder at her, before tugging on the ropes again, making the Diamond armor wearing horse walk across the gravel road and across the river and stopping. He jumped down from the horse's back, holding a hand out to the writer to help her down. She jumped and dusted off her skirt again. Her blue eyes looked at the flags flying above the castle. She then looked to the young knight. "Where's Celina?"

He nodded to the doors. "She should be right inside there, Lady Shana. She's been getting everything ready for you." A gentle pat on the back was given. "Go on, now, she's waiting for you." Matthew then grabbed onto the horse's reins and led her back to the stable.

BD looked back to the doors, the wind blowing her brown hair up in wisps and strands. She slowly walked up the Stone Brick steps, her gray boots making small clicking sounds as she did so. This was it, she was finally going to see Celina. She was finally going to see her friend's face for the first time, and she was more than excited. BlackDragon's heart was beating rapidly out of the pure joy she was feeling. All she had to do was walk through those doors and she would see everyone. Slowly, Shana got up the last step, let her foot hit the pressure plates, and walked through the doors when they swung open.

"Happy Birthday, BlackDragon!"

Shana audibly gasped and put her hands over her mouth when she saw the sight in front of her and heard the many voices acknowledging her 24th birthday with happiness. People of all shapes and sizes stood in the castle, throwing their arms up with huge grins as they cheered. The castle's grand room was decorated with not only it's usual item frames, paintings and flowers, but there were also cyan and green banners hanging proudly from the walls and ceiling. A large cake stood in the center of a table with several other cakes. Emeralds were hanging from the Glowstone on the ceilings, tied with strong and sparkling brightly. She looked around at the people, scanning over each and every one of them, before her eyes landed on the one form she recognized almost instantly.

The woman near the thrones in the room was short, probably 4"8'. She was barely a block and a half tall. She had black hair that matched her perky black eyes, her light skin wearing a healthy glow. She was wearing a magenta shirt with a diamond insignia and yellow ribbons, a violet skirt, purple shoulder puffs, white gloves, and a yellow crown with a beautiful heart gem. An enchanted sword made of Diamond hung from her belt. She smiled ever so softly at BD, her eyes sparkling in happiness. BlackDragon couldn't believe it. She was standing right in front of her. She would've thought that she was dreaming if it wasn't for her heart's rapid pumping. She let that familiar name roll off her lips. "Celina?"

The queen raised a hand and waved. "Hey, BD."

BD was the first one to start running, then Celina followed suite. They rushed to each other before enveloping each other in a tight hug, happy giggling coming from the two of them. The tall writer put her chin on the queen's head. "I can't believe it!" she said. "I finally get to see you!"

"I know, I'm just as happy to see you, BD." Celina let the other go, looking up at the taller woman. She was even prettier in person, and her smile was something she had wanted to see. The Creatorian queen held her hands up and made a tiny flailing motion from excitement. She was a huge spaz when she got excited. "I heard your birthday was today, and… I wanted to invite you for a party."

BlackDragon looked into the black orbs with her own blue ones. "You remembered my birthday?"

"Of course! How could I forget such a good friend's birthday?" She lightly jumped up and down as she looked at the writer. "You're a good person and awesome friend, BD. I would never forget your birthday."

The other grinned even wider. She had almost forgotten her own birthday, but her little friend hadn't. She hugged Celina again, patting her on the head and chuckling. "I was so busy with writing and drawing and making sure I have supplies at my house, I completely forgot. I should have known someone would remember."

Black eyes looked into the blue ones. The queen suddenly reached into her inventory and pulled out a green piece of paper that was rolled into a cone shape. She reached up and placed it on top of the writer's head like a crown. She pulled another one out, purple and magenta, and put it on her head with her crown still on. Celina said, "Well, this party isn't the only surprise I have for you." She looked behind her and nodded. Footsteps came towards the writer. The Creatorian gazed at Shana, hands clasped in front of her. "There's a couple of people I want you to meet."

BlackDragon blinked and said, "Who?"

"Excuse me? Ms. BlackDragon?"

That voice. It seemed so familiar. She slowly turned on her heels and gasped quietly. The man that was now in front of her looked almost like a male version of her. He had short brown hair, violet eyes, light skin, and basically the same clothes as her, minus the skirt. She knew exactly who this was. "Steve?"

The miner nodded and smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Celina's told me a lot about you and when I heard your birthday was coming up, I knew I would get the chance to meet you." He could see her trembling lightly from excitement. He held his arms out and asked, "Wanna hug?"

Shana wrapped her arms around Steve and hugged him tightly, feeling him do the same. "It's awesome to finally meet you, Steve," she said with a huge grin.

The Minecrafter patted her back. "I knew you would be happy to meet me." Once they pulled away from each other, his violet eyes moved to his pocket before looking at her again. "I've got something for you." He reached into his inventory and moved his hand around until he found what he was looking for. What he now held in his hands made the writer gasp in surprise. The sword in his hands was a beautifully carved one made from Nether Quartz, swirls and dots of cyan decorating the blade. A purple glow washed over the weapon, even the hilt that was wrapped in green dyed leather. In the guard of the blade, the letters and numbers, "B.D.41" were carved in.

BlackDragon stared at the beautiful sword and Steve spoke up. "I made this for you about a month ago. It's made from hardened Nether Quartz with Diamond swirls. I wanted to give you a blade as special and unique as you are." He held it out closer to her, getting onto one knee and bowing his head. "For you, M'Lady."

The Minecraftian looked back and forth between the miner and the sword, before carefully taking it into her hand, wrapping her fingers around the hilt. It was fairly light, but the blade and point themselves were sharp ad ready to fight. She beamed and slipped the blade into her inventory. "Thank you so much, Steve, it's beautiful. How can I repay you for this?"

Violet orbs looked at her lightly and he rose onto his two feet. "It's your birthday, Shana. You deserve it." He glanced behind her, seeing someone walking towards her. She didn't seem to notice though. "There's someone you've met before who wants to give you something, too."

BlackDragon gazed at the man in confusion, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Long time no see, BlackDragon." The voice that had said her name was silky and deep, but not in a sinister way. It held a tone that was very gentle, but strong at the same time. She recognized that voice and swiftly turned on her heels.

Herobrine looked at her with his white orbs gleaming in the light of the torches and Glowstone. He could see her grin growing even bigger, if that was even possible. He held his arms out and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Same to you, Brine." Shana still remembered when the Nether Prince had come to her with a gift from Celina and himself. She still had the Ender Dragon statue from him, sitting on a small wooden block in her room at home. She pulled away and looked up at him, her blue eyes reflecting the glow in his white ones in a gorgeous way. BlackDragon was lightly trembling from excitement. Being in the presence of Herobrine himself made her so happy and she was having a hard time controlling herself. The Lord of the Mobs chuckled lightly. "How have you been doing since I last saw you?"

"I've been doing fine, I guess. I've been really busy with getting supplies and visiting my family. I haven't gotten a lot of time to work on my stories."

"Well, that's understandable. Life can keep us busy." Herobrine could see the excitement in those blue eyes. He said, "I have a gift for you, BlackDragon." He then put his hand up, letting an object slowly form in it. The writer watched, her eyes sparkling with awe. She gasped when the object fully formed, surrounded by white dust.

A star shaped item was in Herobrine's hands, it's white and green surface glowing. Intricate blue lines wrapped around each point of the star like bright colored vines on an Iron Golem. In the middle of the item were the initials, "S.B." Herobrine let the star float in his hand as BlackDragon stared in complete surprise. "This is a Nether Star I made for you, for your birthday. I got it from one of my old chests and added the lines and initials for you." He held it a little closer to her. "Happy Birthday."

The Minecraftian was in complete awe, unable to process what was happening. The star was so beautiful and she never thought she would see one in her lifetime, but here it was, being held out to her by the most powerful man in the Overworld. Though this was not her first encounter with him, she was still in disbelief that this was really happening. It seemed too surreal, like a dream. Shana slowly reached out and wrapped her fingers around the Nether Star, pulling it close and looking it over again and again. It was warm, the soft purple glow that these objects had seen clearly. The writer looked up at the Demi-God again. "Oh, my gosh, thank you, Herobrine. This is beautiful. I...I just… I can't even express how happy I am right now."

"How ironic for a writer who always uses such great detail."

Everyone laughed at what Herobrine had said, Celina laughing the hardest. She walked over to her friend's side again, reaching into her pockets once more. "Hey, BD. I made something for you, too." She saw her friend's blue gaze move to her, and she pulled a rolled up piece of paper from her inventory. "I made you a picture, BD."

BlackDragon let the queen place the paper into her hands, before she unrolled it. The picture was of her, Steve, Celina, and Herobrine, all together with their arms on each others' shoulders, smiles on their faces and joy in their eyes. She beamed and hugged her short friend again. "It's beautiful, Celina. Thank you so much for all that you've done. You're a sweetie."

The queen giggled and said, "You're welcome, Shana." She let the other go and turned on her heels and walked over to the cakes on the large table. She took her sword, Old Faithful, from her belt, slicing the largest cake into several pieces. She took the first slice, placed it on a small glass plate, and brought it to her friend. "Happy Birthday, BlackDragon."

The writer smiled again. "Thank you. Thank you all."

And so the citizens of Creatoria, their queen, Steve, Herobrine, BD, and all their friends ate and danced the night away, another memorable birthday now in BD's mind and treasured forever.

 _ **The En**_ _ **d**_

 _ **Author's Note: BD, I hope you have a wonderful birthday and that everything gets better. You're a wonderful writer and a good person. You deserve the best on your birthday. Thank you for being such a good friend and taking time from your day to write amazing stories for us. I hope you have a good time with your family and that you have just an awesome birthday.**_


End file.
